


Solids, Stripes, and Shots

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking Contest, F/F, Implied Pool Table Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Pool & Billiards, Pool Sharking, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Top Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: It was just a friendly game of pool to relax after a mission.(That's a lie.)Tracer and Widowmaker know exactly what game they're playing, and one of them might just be playing to lose.





	Solids, Stripes, and Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nox (Sheut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/gifts).



If you asked Lena what the nicest part of Overwatch being more-or-less legal again was, she’d have to say it was the ability to act without having to be afraid that she’d be locked up (or worse) for the crime of trying to do the right thing.

The second nicest part, though, was being able to turn Gibraltar into a proper HQ without worrying about attracting undue attention - which meant that she, Jesse, and a few other like minded souls had been able to put together a proper bar and rec room.

Jesse had worked to stock up the bar, while Lena had been responsible for acquiring some ‘team building devices’ (AKA a pool table, some arcade machines, and a ping pong table), and Hana had arranged for couches, chairs, and overstuffed cushions of various shapes and sizes to give everyone a comfortable place to sit and relax.

It quickly became a regular stop for nearly everyone after mission debriefings, giving each a space to unwind and work off their adrenaline high in whatever way worked best for them.

Lena’s preferred method was usually a pint or two, sitting at the little bar and letting herself slow down a bit. She’d do a spot of people watching (watching Jesse’s attempts at flirting with both Shimada brothers was always quite a show), maybe catch a movie if one was on the projection screen or play a game or two of air hockey with Angela or Fareeha. (She didn’t play with Hana after making that mistake once. She was trying to come _down_ from combat, not go right back into battle.) Lots of little things to help her relax and ground herself in here and now.

 _And of course_ , Lena thought to herself as she saw her partner from the mission she’d just completed stroll through the door, _there’s the company._

“Oi,” she called as she raised her pint glass in salute. “I thought you were going off to go play Fixer-Upper.”

Amélie shrugged. “The new windows were delayed. I shall have to install them in the chateau later.”

If she was honest, Lena didn’t quite get Amélie’s obsession with remodeling the massive, drafty house she’d inherited, but it was one of the few hobbies that made her happy _without_ requiring violence in some form or another, so Lena did her best to smile and nod when Amélie got on a roll discussing it.

“Fair enough - care for a drink then?”

Amélie’s lips quirked up into a little smile. “Perhaps later.” Her eyes flicked to the unoccupied pool table, and she threw a little roll into her hips as she walked. “For now, I have something else in mind.”

Lena took a long pull of her beer as she watched Amélie rack the balls, and the predatory grace of her movements even when she was doing something as simple as taking a pool cue off of the wall and chalking it.

She’d dressed in a silky white dress shirt, a narrow black tie knotted at her throat, and a pair of black slacks that hugged every curve.

It was an outfit that drove Lena mad, and Amélie damn well knew it.

Before long Lena found that she’d finished her beer, and Amélie was looking at her with a dangerous gleam in her eye as she bent over the table to line up a shot. “See something you like, _chérie?”_

“I might,” Lena admitted with a little wink. “Was just thinking I needed a fresh pint.”

“Hmm.” Amélie made another shot, sinking two balls into the corner and sending a few others bouncing into new positions. “Perhaps you’d care to join me for a game?”

Lena made a show of considering it as she pulled herself another pint of bitter. “Could do - but it’s no fun to play a game without any stakes.” She gestured to the bar with a smile. “Loser buys the next round isn’t much to worry about when it’s all free.”

Amélie finished her solo game, then hummed thoughtfully made a point of looking thoughtful before she reset the table. “You may be right.” Leaving her pool cue on the corner of the table, Amélie sauntered down to the bar. “You _did_ want to drink with me.”

Lena turned to watch as Amélie took down a pair of shot glasses, then reached for a short necked bottle of tequila. “Well, _now_ it’s getting interesting...but are you really sure you want to play this game, luv?” She met Amélie’s golden eyes with a steady gaze, her lips turning up in a little smirk. “Last time we tried a drinking game, I seem to recall pouring you into bed not much later...while I was still sober.”

“That was last time.” Amélie’s eyes flashed with heat as she grabbed a lime and a paring knife, and began to cut it into wedges. “Besides, this time I won’t be drinking very often.”

“Is _that_ what you think?” Lena was hooked, but there was no reason to make it _easy_. “Care to explain?”

Amélie held up the shot glasses. “First to finish their shot will break. Afterwards, a drink for each missed shot.” She smirked. “Which means I will be quite sober, while _you_ will be falling down drunk before I’ve finished destroying you.”

“Someone’s a little full of herself tonight.” Lena grabbed the bowl of lime wedges and the salt shaker. “What if we made it a little more... _interesting?_ ”

Amélie tilted her head. “And just what do you mean by that?”

“First to finish gets to break...and takes the bottle.” Lena smirked. “Call your shot, if you make it, you keep the bottle and take a shot. If you miss, I get the bottle.”

“I fail to see what makes this any different.”

Lena’s smile turned predatory. “Well, it’s not the shot so much as how I plan to take it…”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Fine. We will play your way - it doesn’t really matter, since you won’t get the bottle to begin with.”

“ _Brilliant_.” Lena took the salt and limes to the table while Amélie followed her, and put the garnishes down before she chose a pool cue for herself. “Care to set up the shots?”

Amélie poured them each a generous shot, then put a lime wedge on the rim of each glass. “Shall we have a referee?”

Lena considered that, then nodded. “Not a bad idea.” Looking to the rest of the rec room, she grinned as she spotted a good victim. “Satya!”

Satya frowned as she looked up from the magazine she was reading, her eyebrows knitting with a mix of confusion and annoyance at the interruption. “I cannot join your game. It makes no sense to play billiards with three people.”

Lena shook her head. “Just need you to judge something for a minute.”

Satya stood and walked over, her lips quirking into a subtle smile. “I _have_ been told I am quite good at judging all of you.”

Amélie coughed sharply, and Lena’s grin went a little lopsided. “Not quite sure if we’re thinking on the same lines but, yeah! We’re going to do a shot to decide who starts the game - can you give us a count of three and call who finishes their drink first?”

“Ah.” Satya crossed her arms and waited for them to pick up their glasses. “Very well. Three...two...one...begin!”

Lena had known she’d be winning this contest from the minute Amélie had suggested a shot race. Amé might have learned a bit about hard drinking during her time in Talon, but at her heart she was still a wine snob, and she tended to take sips and drinks.

Lena, on the other hand, was a veteran of pub drunks and a long tradition of RAF debauchery, and that meant she’d been in these kind of situations _before_.

Pinching her nose as she threw back her head, Lena held her throat open as she slammed the tequila down the hatch. The shot burned its way down into her stomach as she thumped the glass down on the tabletop, grabbed the lime wedge and bit into it, sucking the tart juice from the fruit.

She gasped as her lips puckered from the combination of the smoky alcohol and sour juice, but Lena’s eyes were shining with triumph as Satya raised her arm and pointed to her with one outstretched finger.

“Done. Lena wins the challenge.”

The look from Amélie as she finished the last dregs of her shot was venomous, but Lena just smiled sweetly and picked up her cue. “Thanks, Satya! Really appreciate it!”

“You are welcome, I suppose.” Satya looked at the bottle, then the pool table and back to the two of them. “Enjoy your...game. I think I will go finish my reading somewhere a bit more restful.”

Lena waved cheerfully to Satya as she left, then took a walk around the table so she could judge how she wanted to break. “Well, then...think I’ll take solids, if that’s OK?”

“I’m not sure how you _cheated_ ,” Amélie fumed, “but take whichever you like. I’ll have my way with them soon enough.”

Lena’s smile took on a dangerous edge as she lined up her opening shot. “I _did_ ask if you really wanted to play this game, Amé.” She drew back her cue and struck the ball with a satisfying _thwack_ , sending it into the racked balls and watching with satisfaction as the #2 ball fell into one of the side pockets. “You were saying?”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Just take your drink.”

Lena smirked as she picked up the bottle in one hand, and another lime wedge and the salt in the other. “Well, as it happens I need a little help with that.” Despite being half a foot shorter, she casually stepped into Amélie’s space, making the sniper back up until her bottom hit the rail. Lena put the bottle and garnishes down, then reached out to undo the knot of her tie. “Wouldn’t want this to get dirty…”

She took her time undoing the knot, letting the silk tie slide through her fingers, then slowly slid it out of Amélie’s collar, her teeth dragging against her bottom lip as she noticed the way Amélie shivered as the silk slid along her neck. Lena gathered the tie up and tucked it into the pocket of Amélie’s dress shirt, then reached up to pop the top button of her collar.

“Now,” Lena murmured as she ran a hand up Amélie’s back, “what was that about _having your way_ tonight?” Her fingers wrapped around the base of Amélie’s ponytail, and yanked it sharply to the side, exposing the curve of her neck.

Amélie’s breath hitched and her eyes went wide as someone behind them gave a loud wolf whistle, but she didn’t say _No_ , _Stop_ , or any of the safewords they’d worked out. “ _My_ way would have been more interesting.”

Lena smirked as she picked up the salt shaker and applied a few grains against the cyanotic skin of her neck. “Mmmm, maybe for _you_.” She leaned in, dragging her tongue slowly over the salty, just slightly sweaty skin. Her lips came to rest against the slow, sluggish beat of Amélie’s altered heart at her pulse point, and Lena lightly sucked at the sensitive skin, drawing a soft gasp before Lena broke away and grabbed the bottle of tequila.

She took her shot straight from the bottle, savoring the flavor before she set it back down and grabbed another wedge of lime, rubbing it onto the same skin she’d teased with the salt and lapping that up as well before she released her grip on the ponytail and stepped back with a smirk.

“Me? I think that went _just fine_.”

Amélie tried to look angry but her blown pupils put the lie to her act. “I seem to recall that you are supposed to take the shot _first_ , then the salt - and put the lime wedge in the other person’s mouth.”

Lena chuckled as she picked up her pool cue again. “Well, I’m just getting warmed up.” She waited for Amélie to step away from the table, then leaned in over the rail to line up her next shot. “Hmm...five ball, corner pocket.”

This time the shot was more of a _clack_ than the sharper sound of her breaking shot, but the sound of the ball landing in the pocket was still just as satisfying.

“Now, where should I take my next shot from…?”

Amélie watched her with wary interest as Lena approached, not quite certain what she would do.

“Hand,” Lena demanded firmly, and Amélie raised her arm, presenting the requested appendage. Lena leaned her pool cue against the table, then reached out to undo the buttons at the cuff of Amélie’s sleeve without breaking eye contact.

It was difficult to tell when Amélie was breathing a bit faster, but Lena had gotten a lot of practice observing her, particularly from up close. The little flare of her nostrils gave her away, and Lena caught that Amélie’s chest was rising and falling just a bit more than it had earlier.

She turned Amélie’s hand palm up, then rolled the sleeve back up to her elbow, careful not to damage it. After all, that wasn’t part of the game tonight.

Lena reached for the bottle and poured just a bit into Amélie’s palm, letting it begin to run down to her wrist before she lapped it up, then shook out a bit of the salt, her tongue lingering as it passed over the vein in her wrist.

She was quite certain Amélie wouldn’t describe the noise she made as ‘whimpering’, but it still brought a predatory smile to Lena’s lips as she put down the salt and picked up another wedge of lime.

Lena might not be as precise as a trained sniper, but judging by the way Amélie swore when Lena kissed and sucked the lime from her skin, Lena thought she did a rather nice job of squeezing the lime juice into the same spot that had gotten such an interesting reaction.

 _“Tu triches!”_ Amélie’s accusation devolved into a low groan as Lena sucked just a little harder at her skin, letting her teeth press down to leave a little impression before she let go.

“It’s not cheating if I’m just that good,” Lena countered mildly. She leaned into Amélie, rocking her hips just a little bit. “I _asked_ if you really wanted to play this game, luv.” She nibbled the side of Amélie’s neck, the potent cocktail of adrenaline and alcohol making her a bit bolder than she might normally be in public as her voice dropped to a throaty whisper. “And you knew just what game I was _really_ talking about.”

Amélie shuddered against her, and finishing the game of pool was the last thing on her mind. Turning her head, it was clear that Satya had ‘suggested’ the others clear out after she’d finished judging their shot race. Even so, Lena was not in the mood to take chances - especially if Orisa or Efi might be around the Watchpoint.

“Wait here,” Lena ordered, and Amélie tensed but didn’t argue. Pulling away reluctantly, Lena turned and blinked to the rec room doors, locking them up and punching the code into the security panel that would shut off the monitoring.

“Now,” Lena purred as she reappeared in front of Amélie, “I seem to recall you thinking that you were going to destroy me tonight.”

“At _billiards_ ,” Amélie objected weakly.

Lena put a hand to her chest and shoved her backwards. _“Liar.”_

Amélie gave a wordless cry of surprise, and her hands came back to catch herself against the polished wood. The impact sent balls bouncing around the table, knocking several into the pockets, including the eight ball.

Lena took the opening, moving in for the kill. Her knee pressed at Amélie’s crotch, while Lena’s hands slid up her sides. “I think that counts as a scratch, luv.”

Amélie’s eyes had gone half lidded as she lay back on the felt of the table. “Another drink, then?”

Lena shook her head. “That was the eight ball you plonked.  You know what that means?” She pressed in harder, and Amélie’s hips bucked against her in response. “I _win_.”

Amélie bit her bottom lip, trying to swallow a moan. “And what _exactly_ did you win, _chérie?”_

Lena’s fingers ran along the waistband of her trousers before she popped the button, then drew the zipper down slowly to expose the lacy lingerie Amélie was wearing beneath.

“Tonight?” Her fingers slid beneath the lace, the cool skin beneath her fingers growing warmer as Lena teased into her. “I won _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, you filthy animal. :)


End file.
